1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic organ type accelerator pedal.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, accelerator pedals of vehicles are devices for adjusting the number of revolution of an engine by adjusting the intake amount of gas mixture in a gasoline engine and adjusting the injection amount of fuel in a diesel engine, and divided into a pendant type accelerator pedals that is held on the dash panel and an organ type accelerator pedal that is mounted on the floor panel in accordance with the mounting structure, and a mechanical type and an electronic type accelerator pedals in accordance with the operation method.
The pendent type accelerator pedal is recently widely used and gives bad operational feeling due to insensitiveness to a driver and fatigue correspondingly increases. Further, it is difficult to precisely open/close a throttle valve, such that fuel is wasted and fuel efficiency is deteriorated while the safety is low. Accordingly, an organ type accelerator pedal has been increasingly provided in deluxe vehicles in recent years.
On the other hand, a mechanical accelerator pedal adjusts the amount of combustion by opening/closing the throttle valve in a carburetor using an accelerator cable. The mechanical accelerator pedal generates errors of the operational range of the throttle valve and an injection pump when the tensile force of the accelerator cable is changed by changes of the environment or decrepitude.
Accordingly, an electronic accelerator pedal that electronically controls the engine and the other peripheral parts has been developed in recent years to prevent the problem.
The electronic accelerator pedal is not provided with an accelerator pedal cable, such that it is possible to ensure sufficient space, and improve operational feeling and reduce fatigue of a driver because it is not influenced by changes in tensile force of a cable. Further, it is possible to reduce fuel consumption by improving fuel efficiency.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.